deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lucas The Great/Charles Cornwallis vs Napoleon Bonaparte
Charles Cornwallis, British general who is known for battling in the Seige of Yorktown. vs........ Napoleon Bonaparte, bloodthirsty French Emperor whose maniacal dream was to conquer the world WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Lets see who is deadliest between these two warriors in this Match-up First up.... Charles Cornwallis Charles Corwallis (Born December 31, 1738, Died October 5, 1805) Was a British general. However, he was still a formidable opponent on the battlefield. Under the rule of King George the 3rd, Cornwallis has traveled to America, Ireland, and even India to fight for his country. Up Next...... Napoleon Bonaparte Napoleon Bonaparte was the famous leader and the Emperor of the French. Born in Corsica, Napoleon grew up uender the First French Republic and served successfully in campaigns against the First and Second Coalition. After staging a coup d'état in 1799, Napoleon installed himself as the First Consul. Five years later, the French Senate made him emperor of the nation. During his reign, the emperor waged a series of wars called the Napoleonic Wars. His main goal was to spread the influence of France and expand his empire. Bonaparte's success was due in part to his alliances through his friends and family members who took command of nations that fell to French forces. After his failures in his invasion of Russia of 1812, his campaign for expansion came to an end. After being defeated in the Battle of Waterloo, Napoleon was imprisoned on the island of Saint Helena by his subordinates. While there, the emperor died of stomach cancer; however, scientists believe he died from arsenic poisoning. Votes and Notese Votes must include edges or a valid reason why the warrior should win, all others will not count. The Battle will be 5v5 and will take place somewhere in A Forest. Battle Napoleon: Cornwallis: Napoleon, ready to prepare an attack on Cornwallis' army, unsheathes his sword and yells along with his 4 Grande Armee Soldiers. Cornwallis and 4 British Soldiers spot him and draw their weapons. Napoleon's soldier runs and impales a British Soldier with his rapier . Cornwallis tells his men to fire from behind the Cannon and trees, which they do. One of Cornwallis' men fire the cannon, killing Napoleon's lieutenant . Both sides fire their flintlocks with each getting a kill . Napoleon and the two Grande Armee soldiers split up to look for the enemies. "Hé les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé un soldat ennemi (Hey guys, I think I found an enemy soldier)" said a Grande Armee soilder to Napoleon and the other soldier as he spots one of Cornwallis' soldiers. He grabs his Charleville Musket and fires from behind. The british soldier slumps down and dies . Cornwallis and his last man run away to their cover. Napoleon's man fires his cannon, killing Cornwallis' last soldier . Cornwallis slowly walks into the forest to find Napoleon and his men. He cuts through a leaf with his bayonet and sees a hand holding a Charleville musket. He quickly moves to avoid the gunfire, and then pulls out the Grande Armee soldier from the treetops. The two get into a fight, with the soldier throwing Cornwallis against the trees. Outside, the Grande Armee soldier with Napoleon sees the two men and prepares to fire his Flintlock. Cornwallis' thrusts his bayonet through the soldier's heart . The other Grande Armee member unsheathes his Rapier and runs after Cornwallis. Cornwallis turns and fires his Flintlock, but misses. The Grande Armee man catches up and tries to stab him, but Cornwallis smashes his face against a tree. The two struggle to gain control of their weapons and Cornwallis succeeds, he thrusts his Bayonet into the soilder's throat . The two generals starts poking their weapons at each other but both block. Napoleon grunts and stabs Cornwallis in the neck . The lifeless body of Charles Cornwallis falls on the ground. Napoleon shouts "Pour les Français et le grand! (For the French and the great)" in victory before walking away to look for another attack. Winner: Napoleon Bonaparte Expert's Opinion Bonaparte seemed like the better man to Cornwallis who on the other hand was only famous for losing in Yorktown, making Napoleon the victor. Category:Blog posts